1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to putters and more particularly pertains to a new modified putter for ensuring that a sweet spot of a putter is raised a predetermined distance from the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of putters is known in the prior art. More specifically, putters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art putters include U. S. Pat. No. 4,113,249; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,447; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,895; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,179; U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,554; and U.S. Pat. Des. 350,177.
In these respects, the modified putter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ensuring that a sweet spot of a putter is raised a predetermined distance from the ground.